warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stalker
The Stalker is an ominous, vengeful figure that infrequently appears during missions, encountered with a level that ranges anywhere between 15 to 80, that will target and attack a single player within the current cell. This entity will taunt the player with messages, similar to bosses. For the duration of these messages, the targeted player's HUD will flicker, along with any surrounding lights. After three taunts, the Stalker will appear in black smoke and proceed to attack the targeted player. The Stalker's current arsenal is comprised of a bow known as the Dread, a scythe called Hate, throwing knives known as Despair, and an unknown Warframe that is capable of using abilities from various Warframes -- save for his Dispel. If the targeted player is dead, the Stalker will disappear in a cloud of black smoke. If the Stalker is forced to flee (by damaging him up to 90%), a bounty of blueprints and more can be obtained. Strategy In General The Stalker attacks with high damage output which can kill an inexperienced player with few attacks. The obvious strategy is to keep moving to avoid his arrows and abilities. The Stalker targets only one player at a time, it is a good idea to hide and let your teammate(s) (if any) assault him. If the target player chose to run away, the Stalker will occasionally teleport melee the player, like a Grineer Flameblade. When in a moderately long range, the Stalker will occasionally use Slash Dash at his target. Avoid getting hit at all cost as it is lethal (around 1,200 damage). The Stalker is factionless, and so he will be attacked by all factions regardless of Tenno's prescence. A good idea would be to lure him into a room full of enemies and let them do the job for you. Shotguns appear to be effective, especially with Armor Piercing and/or Shock damage. Given the Stalker's favor of melee combat and agility, it can be hard to land anything besides shotgun blasts. Utilizing Warframe Abilities True to his taunt: "Your TENNO powers are useless", the Stalker will ignore all support abilities (including Sentinels') such as Chaos and Snow Globe and is able to purge buffs like Iron Skin and Blessing with his ability, Dispel. Offensive abilities will damage the Stalker, but not apply additonal effect that comes with it (e.g., Rhino Stomp will damage, but not suspend him). Mag's Shield Polarize and Trinity's Blessing will charge the squad's shields when in need (and health in Trinity's case), this is a beneficial ability as an unexpected move from the Stalker can be lethal'.' As of Update 10.7, he is also immune to Frost's Snow Globe while inside, also said above that he can dispel it. When low on health, the Stalker will sometimes cast what resembles Nyx's Absorb with no visual effects. Attackers within the blast range will receive damage from it, cease fire and run away when he activates Absorb. Other Resolutions If the victims wish to keep themselves from harm, they can avoid the Stalker when he spawns by maintaining a long distance about 50 meters or more apart between him, as the 50 meters is considered to be the ability limit for all Warframes, this would mean the Stalker as well. The Stalker is still capable of teleporting to you rather than pulling you towards it. Victims can escape the Stalker's attacks entirely by completing missions accordingly and quickly, in order to minimize the intrusions provided by the Stalker. This would mean for the players not to receive his drops in the process, but spares revives effectively. Quotes Stalker's list of taunts (one randomly chosen 3 times in the following order): Taunt 1 *''(Player's name), you can't run from your past.'' *''(Player's name) there is no place to hide.'' *''I know your every move (player's name).'' Taunt 2 *''The blood of (boss' name) is on your hands. Did you really think there would be no repercussions?'' *''The murder of (boss' name) will not go unpunished.'' *''There is no salvation for your crime against (boss' name). '''Taunt 3' *''You shall not leave this place!'' *''I am your reckoning!'' *''Your sentence is death!'' Player Defeated *''(Player's name) shall not trouble us again.'' *''It is done. (Player's name) is no more.'' *''Justice is served. (Player's name) has been executed.'' Stalker Defeated *''What have you...done?'' *''No?! This is not... possible.'' *''I have failed. (Player's name) lives.'' *''I... have failed... this one will remain... unpunished...'' Misc *''Your TENNO powers are useless!'' Notes *There is always a 5% chance for the Stalker to spawn in any mission except the Dojo, however the Stalker will only target players with a Warframe rank of at least 5 with an active death mark (given after killing a boss that grant death marks). If there are no valid targets, the Stalker will not spawn. **There is a delay of 30-240 seconds before the Stalker will spawn in a given mission. **The following bosses do 'not '''give players death marks: ***Alad V / Zanuka ***Ambulas ***Captain Vor ***Hyena ***Jackal ***Kela De Thaym ***Lephantis ***Raptor *His level is determined by the highest of either the target's maximum weapon rank, or the planet's minimum level, +15. *In a team, he will contact only one player, but all players will see the lights flickering before his appearance. They will flicker again when he leaves. *Normally, upon reaching 10% health, the Stalker will announce his failure to defeat you, kneel, and disappear in a puff of smoke. An excessive amount of damage that fully depletes his health before he can do this will cause him to fall over like a downed player. He may glitch, and become invulnerable and frozen after this. *The Stalker can drop mods and rare resources (save for Orokin Cell) of current planet when you defeat it. *As of Update 7.11, the Stalker's loadout was altered to the weapons above. Before this update his arsenal was comprised of a Cronus or a Scindo, and a Braton Vandal. *As of Update 9.6, the Stalker no longer appears when the player he stalks is standing on a crate. Trivia *The Stalker appears to be wearing a dark-colored Excalibur suit with a unique helmet. *It has been noted that the Stalker will rarely exhibit much higher intelligence, preforming wall runs, dive rolls, tracking cloaked players, and even actively avoiding enemies and other Tenno. It is unknown if this is due to certain rooms being designed for his AI, or reasons unknown. *As of Update 10.5.0, the Stalker has a new ability called Dispel . *The Stalker will toss his Despair in the air when in an unalerted status (usually caused by a bug). *If ever the Stalker appears and disappears in one of the victim's missions, his Combat Music will replace the conventional Combat Music for the rest of the mission. *The Stalker seems to spawn from inside of the cryopod in defense missions if the user who he is targeting is somewhat near it or ontop of the pod. Bugs *On rare occasions, the Stalker will glitch when he uses his cloaking ability, becoming permanently invincible to damage dealt by your team, being only damaged by enemies. This seems to be associated with the bug below as well. *Rarely, the Stalker can spawn in a defense mission but replace the pod health bar with his own health. Even if the pod were to be destroyed as long as the Stalker remains alive, the mission continues. The Stalker then proceeds to attacking enemies by itself. Once the Stalker gets downed, he can be revived normally just like a downed teammate. *When the Stalker is killed during a mission, the mission complete music is replaced with the Stalker theme. Same thing happens to the defense music, you will continuously hear the Stalker music during a wave. After finishing the planet it will return to the normal music. *There is a rare bug where the Stalker will be named after the respective boss of the area in his health meter. (i.e Tyl Regor on Titania, Uranus , or Kela De Thaym on Merrow, Sedna). (''Needs Confirmation) *There have been occasional encounters with level 1 Stalkers, perhaps due to host/client lag or glitches. *If the targeted Tenno is downed already before the Stalker spawned, the Stalker will freeze and become invincible. *The Stalker can appear in the Tutorial (if played again by more veteran players) *The Stalker can appear in the Mastery Rank tests. *Stalker will become permanently invulnerable after using his Absorb ability. Media The Stalker's voice used when taunting players. TheStalkerMyFriend.jpg|Chilling out off camera, talking about Saryn...|linktext=Just hanging out, talking about Saryn Warframe 2013-04-16 20-59-20-478.jpg|photosession with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 20-59-01-448.jpg|photosession with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 20-58-50-177.jpg|photosession with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 20-58-39-470.jpg|photosession with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 20-58-29-950.jpg|photosession with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 21-13-56-699.jpg|photoshoot with stalker Warframe 2013-04-16 21-13-41-054.jpg|photoshoot with stalker 2013-04-17_00022.jpg|stalker 2013-04-17_00021.jpg|stalker 2 asdfstalker.jpg|Stalker's Braton Vandal and Cronus 2013-04-17_00019.jpg|Stalker's helmet Stalker_Immunity_to_Tenno.jpg|The stalker's reaction to using an ability on him. Evolution0109.jpg|Charging Stalker ( was bugged ^^) STALKER.jpg|Level 41 Stalker during an alert mission Stalker Defeat Phrase Example.jpg|An example of a line the stalker will say when you defeat him.|linktext=Defeat Phrase Example Stalker.png|A well-detailed perspective of the Stalker. His gun has the Lotus emblem, which may be a general Warframe reference, or may specifically infer that he secretly works for the Lotus. 2013-05-10_00002.jpg stalkercropped.jpg|The Stalker after the Vauban update, equipped with what appears to be a modified Paris bow 2013-05-18_00007.jpg|finally met the new Stalker 2013-05-18_00010.jpg|Take a good look of that Scythe 2013-05-18_00032.jpg|and take a good look of his new bow 2013-05-18_00021.jpg|an attempt shot of his quiver, you can clearly see the arrowheads protruding the quiver. 2013-05-18_00006.jpg|another shot of that scythe and quiver with better lighting 2013-07-09_00002.jpg|A closer shot of the Stalker with his Dread and Excalibur-like frame 2013-07-09_0000111.jpg|Zap zap, stalker CBstalkera2.jpg CBstalkera3.jpg CBstalkera5.jpg CBstalkera6.jpg|ouch CBstalkera7.jpg|surrounded CBstalkera8.jpg CBstalkerprofile.png|Stalker with Despair after U9 CBstalkera10.jpg CBstalkera11.jpg|Duel with a big girl CBstalkera12.jpg|this moment CBstalkerdash.png|aaand this moment 2013-07-28_00001.jpg|Derp 2013-07-28_00002.jpg|See him back there? 2013-07-28_00003.jpg|. stalker side dread.png Warframe0003.jpg|Stalker my teammate (bug) front.png|stalker face, close up side.png|stalker face, side view CBdispel3.png|Stalker casting his Ult 1 CBdispel1.png|Stalker casting his Ult 2 CBdispel4.png|Stalker casting his Ult 3 StalkerCodex.png|The Stalker in the Codex 2013-11-27 00029.jpg|Stalker codex description. 2013-11-27 00030.jpg|Stalker codex description 2 See also * Factions * Bosses *Characters Category:Stalker Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss